The New Baby in the Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have just had an infant daughter when 24 year old Rory comes home to the Hollow one day for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Luke is outside with his newborn daughter sitting in the rocking chair on thier porch rubbing her back and rocking her when Lorelai comes down from her nap.

''hey how she doing?'' she aks him

''hey she's doing just fine she ae her entire bottle and now shes snoozing.'' Luke tell's her

''good...good.'' she says

''yea so how was your nap?'' he asks her

''oh good.'' she tell's him

''you sore still?'' he asks her

''yea just a little but not as bad as I was earlier.'' she tell's him

''good.'' he says

''yea she says and see's Rory's car pull up in the driveway and Rory get's out.

''hey!'' Rory says and makes her way over to the porch and comes up the stair's.

''Hi hun.'' Lorelai says

''hey Rory.'' Luke says

''how are ya feeling Mom?'' Rory asks her and gives her a hug

''oh good not too too bad.'' Lorelai tell's her

''well that's good.'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''Hi little sister.'' Rory says to the baby and gently kisses her head and rub's her back.

''would you like to hold her?'' Luke asks Rory

''sure.'' she says

''okay.'' Luke says and get's up

Rory sit's down in the rocking chair.

Luke hand's her the baby.

''thank's.'' Rory says and smiles at her and kisses her forehead.

Luke wap's his arm's around Lorelai and they both smile at her holding the baby.

''wow your a natural baby.'' Lorelai tell's her

Rory just smiles at her mom then the baby. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a while they all go inside and Luke makes the baby another bottle and Lorelai takes Rory into the livingroom and sit's down with her on the couch.

''so what are you doing here in town sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''missed you came to see you and my little sister.'' Rory tell's her

''aww well arn't you sweet n thoughtful now the real reason?'' Lorelai asks her

''what that is the real reason just here for a quick visit for the weekend then I am boarding a plane Monday after my quick meeting in Hartford back to Palo Alto.'' Rory tell's her

''what...what meeting and where sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I have an meeting at the Hartford Courant.'' Rory tell's her

''What did you get a job there kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''well after my interview maybe on Monday maybe if they like me.'' Rory tell's her

''wow so does this mean you will be moving back here to Connecticut?'' Lorelai asks her

''well yea maybe Logan is seeing more of NYC more than he is seeing me and Palo Alto.'' Rory tell's her

''aww yay!'' Lorelai says happily

''yea'' Rory says

''so does this mean that you will be going with us to Friday night dinner tonight?'' Lorelai asks her

''I wouldn't miss it.'' Rory tell's her

''good then on Saturday if you want we can go shopping at the mall and get you another suite if you want.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay sound's good.'' Rory says

''okay hun well I'm going to go upstair's and try and feed her again then ut her down and maybe get a few hour's of sleep before her next feeding.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says and gives the baby back to her

''I'm just gonna go to Lane's for a while.'' Rory tell's her

''okay sound's good hun.'' Lorelai says and grab's the bottle on the side table next to the couch and takes the baby upstair's.

Rory leave's the house and goes to Lane's. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory get's to Lane's and knock's on the door.

Lane answer's it and open's it.

''Rory hey come on in!'' she tell's her excitedly and let's her in.

''thank's wo where are Zachand the boy's?'' Rory asks her

''oh Zach took them to the big playground over in Woodbridge.'' Lane tell's her

''oh sound's fun.'' Rory says

''yea they love it come on let's go to my room and talk.'' Lane tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says and follow's her to her room

Lane shut's the door and they sit on her bed.

''so how is everything at home and how's your sister?'' Lane asks her

''oh she's good and getting bigger and cuter.'' Rory tell's her

''and how's your mom feeling?'' Lane asks her

''oh she's good tired but good.'' Rory tell's her

''aww that's good.'' Lane says

'yea it is good so how are Zach and the boy's?'' Rory asks her

''they are doing great and getting bigger and they are 2 now.'' Lane tell's her

''wow'' Rory says

''yea I know so what are you doing back here in town and home your mom must be happy to have you home.'' Lane asks her and says

''oh yea she is and I have a quick interview on Monday morning in Hartford at the Hartford Courant then I am on my way back to Palo Alto Monday afternoon.'' Rory tell's her

''wow so does this mean that you are and or will be moving back here to Connecticut and Stars Hollow?'' Lane asks her

''oh yea maybe Logan see's this side of the US more than he does of me in Palo Alto.'' Rory tell's her

''wow so how is Logan?'' Lane asks her

''oh he's good and very busy with his work.'' Rory tell's her

''aww that's good and your still madly in love with him?'' Lane asks her

''I am I'm having fun being engaged to him.'' Rory tell's her

''aww that's good come on you want some ice cream let's go into the kitchen.

''okay.'' Rory says and follow's her into the kitchen

Lane get's the Hagen-Daze ice cream out of the freezer and hand's Rory a spoon.

''thank's.'' Rory says

They have ice cream together. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little while later Rory leave's Lane's and goes to the bookstore and buy's a few book's and goes home.

''Mom!'' she says and there's no answer so she run's upstair's and into her mom's room and see's her asleep so she smiles and goes over to her bed and kisses her cheek and cover's her with her comforter and walks out of her room and closes the door and goes downstair's and read's her book's on the couch for a while while her mom and the baby get a few hour's of sleep.

A few hour's later Lorelai comes down rubbing her eye's.

''hey sweetie how long have you been back?'' Lorelai asks her

''a few hour's did you sleep well?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea I did I think I really needed those few hour's to sleep.'' Lorelai tell's her

''yea me too so if you want to shower and start getting ready for Friday night dinner I suggest that you go and do it now so Luke can shower when he get's home so we can leave if we are going to be there on time.'' Rory tell's her

''what time is it?'' Lorelai asks her and look's over at the clock and realize's that it's 5.

''Oh shoot okay.'' she says and run's upstair's to shower and get dressed for Friday night dinner.

Rory goes into the kitchen and make;s the baby a bottle and changes into her friday night dinner clothe's.

Lorelai comes down okay I need to mmake the baby a bottle and wake her up and feed her.

''bottle's already ready in the kitchen.'' Rory tell's her

Lorelai gasps ''aww thank's hun your such a great big sister.'' Lorelai tell's her and kisses her head

''aww well I try,'' Rory tell's her

Lorelai goes into the kitchen and grab's the bottle and take's it upstair's and goes back upstair's and wakes the baby and get's on the bed with her and feed's,burp's, and change's her quickly.

Luke comes home ''hey Rory where's your mom?'' he asks her

''upstair's feeding the baby.'' she tell's him

''oh okay.'' he says and run's upstair's quickly

''hey.'' hey says

''Oh hey.'' Lorelai says

''you might want to start getting showered and dressed because we have to leave at 6:30 to get to Hartford by 7.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says and kisses her and the baby's head and start's getting ready for his shower. 


End file.
